The invention relates to a telecommunication system comprising a network with fixed stations and comprising at least one mobile station for sending an identification code to said network via at least one fixed station and for allowing mobile communication to a subscriber using said mobile station, with said network comprising a database for storing subscriber-information.
Such a telecommunication system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,394 which discloses an introduction system for locating compatible persons and comprising a network (U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,394: master control unit 12+telephone exchange) with fixed stations (U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,394: local/base control units 16) and several mobile stations (U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,394, column 3 lines 8-11: personal devices 14 like beepers, radio transceivers and cordless/cellular telephones) for sending an identification code (U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,394, column 8 lines 29-30: personal coded signals from the user's personal device) to said network via at least one fixed station and for allowing mobile communication to a subscriber using said mobile station (U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,394, column 3 lines 8-11: personal devices 14 like radio transceivers and cordless/cellular telephones), with said network comprising a database (U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,394: master control unit 12 and/or local/base control unit 16) for storing subscriber-information.
Such a telecommunication system is disadvantageous, inter alia, due to users needing to enter a membership card into a fixed station for activating said system.